


Daddy's Girl P3

by riversong_sam



Series: Daddy's Girl [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 817Warnings: kidnapping, timeline is sketchy a bit because of demon knife talk, John is a softy with his girl





	Daddy's Girl P3

John hadn’t been on a hunt in weeks. Every time he tried to leave you begged him to stay. Your bottom lip would quiver, and your eyes would get glossy like you would begin to cry, he just couldn’t tell you no. The weeks passed slowly, everyone trying to adjust to you being back. You trying to adjust to being back to the semi-normal life of a hunter. The first two weeks you slept on the floor of the living room between your brothers. Usually one or sometimes both, woke up and their shirts were wet from tears you shed as you slept through the nightmares.  
Most nights during the third week, you went to bed alone in the room Bobby was letting you use only for John to wake in the middle of the night to you curled into his side, or back. Some nights he’d check on you when you didn’t come in to him or the boys, only to find you quietly sobbing. It broke his heart, watching those sobs wrack your tiny frame. Hurt him that he couldn’t help his little girl, as you suffered in silence. You closed off anytime anyone tried to talk about what had happened to you.   
It wasn’t until about the end of month one, you let him go back on hunts. He never strayed far though, staying with in a day’s drive. You stayed with Bobby, cleaning the house and cooking meals. He didn’t mind though, he enjoyed the company.  
By month two, a wendigo case took him and the boys away for a week. Bobby reported to him you only slept max two hours a night, and were running down. John assured him they’d be home by the next night at the latest.   
It was late by the time they arrived tired, bloody, and sore. All of them in need of a good shower and rest.   
Bobby opened the door to greet them, “She’s just fallen asleep.”  
“Thanks Bobby” John replied walking into the house and straight to bed. Dean and Sam following suit.   
It’d been less than an hour after he’d fallen asleep, only to be startled awake by a blood curdling shriek of “Daddy” coming down the hall. Your scream being loud enough he was sure it’d wake anyone a mile around. He was out of bed and down the hall faster than one could blink. This scream, was not unlike the one you let out the night your mother had died, and was enough to pull him back in time to when Mary had died.  
**It was the night Mary died. He had just given Sam to Dean and sent him outside, but you weren’t with him. Knowing Mary was a lost cause, he’d ran in search of you. When you weren’t in your room, the panic began to seep in. he already lost his wife he’d be damned if he lost his little girl too.  
Your screams of “daddy” lead him to you, where you hid behind the couch. Scooping you up he had run out just in time, before the rest of the house went up in flames.**  
He enters your room, to find you thrashing on the bed screaming. You were still asleep and in no immediate danger, except from yourself and whatever hellish nightmare that held you captive. Tucking his gun in his belt, he rushes to you.  
“(Y/N)?! Come on baby girl wake up for me.” He shakes you slightly.  
“Dad?! (Y/N)?!” Dean says rushing into the room followed by Sam and Bobby.  
“Dean get your sister some water, Sam get me a cool rag for her.” He orders as you wake up. It takes them a minute to process “Go boys go!”   
They scurry off in a hurry, leaving you clinging to John sobbing. He holds you as they wrack your frame so much you’re shaking in his arms.  
“Shh princess it’s ok, I’m here you’re safe.” He soothes you rocking back and forth slightly.   
“He’s coming he’s coming” you whimper  
“Who is baby?”  
“He wanted Sammy, he was there when mommy died.”   
John stiffens, Dean gasps almost dropping the water he had for you, and Sam rushes to you rag in hand.  
You keep rambling on “Wasn’t supposed to yell for you, he said not to but I was scared daddy, I was so scared. He said it was just the beginning and he’d get Sam. He said he liked me and wanted me too.”   
“Tell me what happened the night your mother died.”   
“Mommy screamed, I ran and hid, Sammy crying. Dean ran past with him, didn’t see me or the man with yellow eyes. The fire… and he was right there talking to me.”   
Sam presses the rag to your head, “Dad?…”  
John looks to him, then back at you if he didn’t want the demon dead before he did now more than ever.


End file.
